Questions
by Eeliab8
Summary: Could little Henry not be chucks? What does little jenny know about it? What will Blair do? Is it true? Things are never what they seem! Also not a dair fic. Now complete! Blair/chuck
1. Chapter 1

Xoxo, Gossip girl is here and I'm back. Now that B and C have a little fairy tale life with little H, though could H not be C's? What if B had a little affair? What is C going to do?

Blair read the gossip girl blast. It had been years since she had read one of those. A gossip girl blast about her. The only people that wrote about her was in the gossip magazines. She bite down on her lip reading the blast. Gossip girl was seriously accusing her of cheating on chuck? She shook her head and put her phone away since she had to get Henry read for pre-k and then she was off to have lunch with Serena. Chuck had already left for work at the empire.

Chuck was working on a new project at the empire. He sighed taking a drink of his scotch. His phone buzzed and figuring that it was Blair or Nate he looked at it. Thought to his surprise it was gossip girl. As he read through the blast he did not know what think. It was just gossip girl, he tried to assure himself, though he couldn't help the nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that gossip girl very rarely got things wrong. He put his phone away figuring that he would talk to Blair at home. He knew that if he believed the gossip girl blast than it would lead to problems.

Blair had taken Henry to school, but couldn't ignore the annoying voice that was asking her about gossip girl. She pulled up to Serena and Dan's house. She bite down on her lip before walking into the house.

"B!" Serena greeted her best friend with a hug. It had been weeks since Blair and Serena had talked to each other.

"Oh S thank god I can talk to you. There is so much that I have to tell you about my fashion blog!" Just a few weeks ago Blair had gotten a offer to write a fashion blog and about being upper east side queen.

Serena smiled walking into the kitchen. She was home alone since Dan had gone off to see jenny, and Serena did not want to join that. "I can't wait to talk about that but Blair did you see something?" She was wondering if Blair had seen the blast. She couldn't believe that even after all this time that gossip girl was still out there trying to ruin their lives.

Blair sighed softly to herself. "Yes, Serena, I saw the blast. Can you believe that gossip girl is asking about if Henry my baby is really chucks? I mean really? Whoever is gossip girl is just really pathetic." She looked at Serena sitting down to eat little sandwiches. "Where is Dan?"

"With his sister," Serena said softly. She still after all of these years did not like jenny. Especially since jenny had basically drugged her.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Yuck little j," Blair had hated jenny after jenny had the nerve to sleep with chuck. If anything chuck had the history of cheating. Though the two had never had the most perfect relationship it wasn't like that Henry would be anyone else's.

Blair and Serena had spent the rest of lunch fusing over the new clothes that Serena had bought and Blair couldn't help but brag about her new job. Blair couldn't remember the last time that she had felt so at peace.

After a while Blair had gone to pick up Henry and she had been working from her and chucks home on her new job. Blair had just finished typing when she got home. Blair got up and greeted chuck with a quick kiss.

Chuck smiled as Henry ran up to him. "Daddy!" Henry exclaimed. Chuck picked up Henry and gave him a kiss on the check. Chuck had tried to be a better father than he had. Though chuck figured that anyone would be a better father than Bart bass.

Chuck put Henry down and put a hand around his wife. "You know gossip girl is back," he said trying to stay casual.

"I know I saw the blast," Blair looked at chuck. "Oh come on chuck after everything you honestly believe that it is true?"

Chuck looked at Blair. "Blair you know that I love you and that I would never believe anything gossip girl said without talking to you about it before. It is just a silly rumor that gossip girl had to write."

Blair nodded her head in happiness and took chucks hand and walked into the kitchen for dinner. Family dinner was very important to them since it was one thing that had never had happened in their own lives.

Though chuck had decided that even though Blair said that there was no reason for him to trust gossip girl something in his gut told him that there was something off about this. He had decided to have DNA test done. He had to wait two days until they were to come back. Chuck had figured that Blair did not need to about the test especially if it came out with nothing wrong. Though his worst fear was if someone else was the father. He did not want anyone else to be the father. He was happy finally happy. He had gotten everything that he had ever wanted.

Jenny sat in her apartment even now she had felt that she should not go back the upper east side but when everyone found out that she was the one that sent the tip to gossip girl. She knew that she would be more hated than she already was. Though jenny felt that it wasn't fair to Blair and especially to chuck. Jenny couldn't help but admit that her feelings lately had been growing towards chuck.

Dan looked over at his sister still trying to understand what she had told him. "Jenny are you sure? If you are saying this to just mess with Blair and Chuck?"

Jenny glanced over at her brother. She had been lost in though staring out the window. "No Dan I'm not doing this just to be a bitch. Henry is not chucks but I do know who's it is. Trust me, Dan you better sit down for this!" Jenny said. She couldn't wait to tell everyone though she knew that chuck would find out eventually and then she could finally have what she truly wanted.

AN:/ please review. This just might be a two shot but it depends on how people review.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/ thank you everyone for reading and enjoying the story. Thank you for reviewing. Also I did not tag it Dan and Blair because it did not know where I was going with this story. Even I did not know who I wanted to make the father.

Xoxo, gossip girl here. What is C doing walking out of a DNA test place? Does he really not trust B? Also are lonely boy and little J working together to bring down the happy couple?

Chuck had just returned to the empire after returning from picking up the finished DNA. He stared at the envelope his hands shaking. He didn't want to open it. He didn't want to believe that Blair could have been unfaithful. He shook his head and tore the envelope open.

Dan stared at his sister. He simply couldn't believe what his sister had just said. He could finally breath again since jenny had told him that he was not the father. "Jenny, you can't be serious. I mean him really?"

Jenny frowned that was not the reaction that she had wanted from her brother. Jenny stood up and began to pace around the room. It was true, she told herself. "Dan look I mean look at Blair she had always been a bitch!" She exclaimed.

Dan crossed his arms over his chest. He knew that Blair had always been mean, but when it came to chuck she had always been different about that. "Jenny, come on, this Blair and chuck we are talking about. How sure are you?"

Jenny was getting annoyed with Dan. She took a deep breath. "Look, Dan, he told me himself. I mean honestly. Blair and him both got pretty drunk and he said one thing led to another. That Henry is Nate's!"

Blair sat with Henry. The two of them had been feeding ducks. Henry had loved feeding ducks but with the gossip girl blasts especially the one that had just come out. Blair did not know why chuck would be coming out of a DNA testing place other than he did not believe her. He smiled at Henry.

"Mommy, look!" Henry exclaimed laughing at the ducks. Henry clapped his hands in happiness.

Blair laughed at how happy that Henry was. She leaned down and kissed his head. She was happy, calm. The calmness before the storm. She sighed knowing that chuck would be home soon and she was hoping that gossip girl was just lying about the DNA testing place because no matter what it was not ending well.

Dan and Jenny stared at each other for a long moment before Dan stared to speak. "Jenny why do you care so much?" He asked his sister.

Jenny looked around the room. She was trying to find something to tell her brother. "Dan, it's not fair to anyone that Blair would continue to keep this a secret," she did not want to tell the truth to her brother. That for some reason, even she could not explain why that she had feelings for Chuck. "If you don't believe me why don't we just go talk to Nate. You would believe him."

Dan nodded his head. "Alright let's go," Dan said picking up his jacket and heading out the door.

Blair had taken Henry home and had him playing in his room. Blair nervously watched the clock and figured that she had better get some work done. After about a half an hour the door opened and it was chuck. Blair went to greet her husband, but was surprised when he reeked of booze. "Chuck are you drunk?" She asked him.

Chuck stared at Blair. How could see just stand there so smug? He knew that he had to come home but he knew that that this was not going to go well. "I just want to be left alone,"  
He murmured.

Blair stared at chuck. She didn't understand why he was being so distant. Distant with chuck had only meant one thing, that he was truly upset. "Chuck what's wrong?" She asked.

Chuck could only stare at Blair. Did she honestly just ask him that. He didn't say anything but put the open envelope on the couch. He turned and walked off.

Blair looked at the package she couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She took the package and pulled out the papers. As she read them, everything in her world began to fall apart. She cringed as she read more. She felt tears forcing their way to her eyes. She stood up off the floor, she didn't even remember siting down. "Chuck!" She said calling after him, but there was no answer.

This can not be true, she told herself over and over again. Blair thought back to the night it had happened. No, she told herself. It was a terrible mistake and if she could go back she would have never had done it. After everything that her and chuck had gone through could this honestly be the end of their magical kingdom?

Chuck decided that he was not in the mood to be at his house. He did not want to say anything in front of Henry. He decided that he would go to Nate's house. Chuck had his driver take him to Nate's. He hadn't even told Blair especially since he did not want to talk to her.

Chuck walked up to Nate's house and was surprised to see that Nate that Nate already had company.

Nate stared at chuck. He was surprised to see his best friend, chuck did not have the habitat of just dropping by, though, Nate thought to himself, that neither did Jenny or Dan. "Hey, man," Nate said. He stared at Jenny and Dan hoping that they would finish the conversation later on.

"Hey chuck, I guess we'll just go Nate. We'll talk to you later?" He asked. The conversation with Nate had gone different then expected.

Jenny frowned, she was excited to see Chuck. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't remember the last time that she had felt like that. She touched Chuck arm as they walked out. "It will be okay," she assures him.

Nate watched Jenny and Dan leave thankful that they had left. He turned to see Chuck. He looked terrible. "Hey, man, what's wrong?"

Chuck sat down the couch. "Have you read gossip girl lately?" He asked picking up a girly magazine that Nate had lying around.

Nate bite down on her lip. "Yeah I have but I mean it can't be true. It's just gossip girl."

"Just gossip girl?" He mumbled to himself. "Nate I had a DNA test done on my son."

"And?" Nate asked curiously.

"Henry bass is not a bass," the words felt wrong leaving chucks mouth. Never did he want to say those words. Chuck was always the last person anyone expected that would want to be a father, but chuck had surprised everyone by falling in love with Henry.

"I'm sorry, Chuck," Nate said softly. He did not know what else to say to chuck.

Jenny and Dan had almost droven back in silence when Jenny turned and looked over at her brother. "Now do you believe me?"

"With the state that chuck was in when we saw him at Nate's, I don't think I can ignore just what you said earlier." Dan sighed softly. How was the suppose tell Serena. Dan looked over at his sister. He smiled, she is finally growing up he thought to himself.

Jenny looked over at Dan, she couldn't believe that Dan had never figured if out yet, though Jenny thought to herself that Dan had never been the brightest crayon in the box. She had everyone fooled and for once she thought to herself, she would win and finally show the queen up. She planned to be queen.

Gossip girl so is B and C finally done? When C turns to his supposed best friend, but what kind of betrayal is C in for? Will little J finally win? You know you love me xoxo gossip girl.


	3. Chapter 3

An:/ thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing.

Temper rose, fury rose all to quickly. It was not going to be long before fists would soon begin to fly. Chuck bass stared at Dan. Trying to remember a time that he had not hated Dan but especially now. "You son of a bitch!" He hissed. "Look we've all known that you have been in love with Blair. She is mine!"

Dan took two steps back from chuck. He hadn't seen chuck this upset in a very long time. He sucked in a deep breath trying to chose his next words wisely. "Chuck, you have to believe me I love Serena. I would never hurt her. That thing that I had with Blair was just a one time thing," he spoke putting his hands up in defense.

Chuck narrowed his eyes into a cold hard gaze. After spending a little time with Nate, Chuck had decided that he was tried of this and was going to see if Dan was really the father. Chuck had prayed that Blair wouldn't have sunk to such a scum level. "You really expect that I'm suppose just to believe you? You wanted to be a part of this world, huh lonely boy!?"

Serena had just arrived home to catch part of the conversation. She wandered into the living room where both boys were arguing. She turned towards chuck. "What is going on here?" She demanded.

Chuck scoffed and turned on his heels. "Why don't you ask him? He seems to be real honest with me," he said sarcastically. He walked out of the house. Though chuck stared up at the night sky. It was night now and he had decided to go sleep at the empire, he sighed everything gone that he had fought so hard to keep.

Serena looked over at Dan. "Do you care to explain what that was about?" She asked.

Dan bite down on his lip. He knew that Serena had always had problems with him and Blair. "Well...uhmmm...chuck thinks I'm the father of Henry," he rambled out but quickly covered himself. "But don't worry I have never slept with Blair. She is like a sister to me."

Serena stared at Dan trying to process what he had just said. She took a deep breath. She couldn't even begin to think how Blair was feeling right now. "Why would Chuck think that he is not father of Henry?"

Dan took a deep breath. "Because he is not, Serena. Chuck had a DNA test done."

"Well if he's not then who is?"

"Nate," Dan rambled out. Dan couldn't believe that he had just said that. He was going off of the word of his sister. "Jenny told me that Nate said so."

Serena eyes nearly came out of her head at Jenny's name. "Jenny? Since when are we trusting what Jenny had said? Come on, Dan, this is jenny we are talking about! Have we suddenly forgotten all the horrible things that Jenny has done over the years. All the horrible things that she has done to me!"

Dan sighed every thing that Jenny had done over the years had came flooding back to him. "Let's just go get some sleep." He didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Serena nodded her head slowly and figured that she needed some sleep after everything that she had just heard.

One person that was not going to sleep tonight was Blair. She had been sitting in Henry room watching him sleep. Finally he had gone to sleep after asking about a million times when was daddy coming home. Every time Henry had asked her that she would feel a little piece of her heart breaking. Blair sighed closing her eyes trying to ignore the events of the days.

Xoxo gossip girl here and good morning upper east side. Word is that things between C and lonely boy got heated. What will C do when he finds out who committed the ultimate betrayal?

Serena had woken up bright and early. She planned to go see Blair later but planned to start with Jenny. She was the one Serena figured that had started this whole mess. Serena had found Jenny's address on dans phone. Serena knocked at Jenny's door.

Jenny opened the door guessing that it would be her brother but her face fell when she saw that it was Serena. "Serena how are you doing?" She asked trying to be polite.

Serena flashed a fake smile but then let it fall. She crossed her arms over her chest. "So I'm guessing that you are behind the gossip girl blasts?"

Jenny did not know what to say to Serena. "What...what are you talking about?" She asked.

"Come on Jenny, the only person that would ever accuse Blair of cheating on chuck would be you?" Serena pushed her way into Jenny's apartment. "So I take it you finally got over Nate and moved onto chuck?"

Jenny froze, she did not know what to say. She had thought that she was so smart with her plan but the fact that Serena was smart enough to figure it out. "Serena so what are waiting for? Run off to Blair?"

Dan had woken up early noticing that Serena was gone and figured that he had to go talk to Nate before things got any more out of control than things were.

Dan knocked on Nate's door.

Nate opened the door surprised that it wasn't chuck. He figured that chuck would be spending all of his time at Nate. "Dan?" Nate asked surprised. "Please come on."

Dan walked into Nate's and stared at him. Taking a deep breath he figured that it was better just to get this over with. "You need to talk to chuck. He is under the impression that I'm the one that slept with Blair."

Nate sighed softly to himself. He needed a drink. "Look,man, what am I suppose to talk to chuck about?"

Dan couldn't believe this. Nate had always been good but lately he had just been acting very weird. "Nate did you sleep with Blair? Could Henry be your child?"

Nate shook his head. "Dan if I were you I would just stay out of this mess. You do not want to be involved with Blair and chuck especially when a war is starting to break out."

Blair had taken Henry to school and had came home all she wanted to do was eat ice cream.

Serena walked in to see Blair on the couch eating. She walked over to Blair and hugged her. "Come on, B, we need to go shopping. You need to stop eating and do something."

Blair pouted at Serena. "What is the point S?" She asked her best friend. "Nothing matters. Chuck went and had a DNA test done on Henry without my knowledge. Not that you would know anything about having a bad marriage. You and Dan seem perfect."

Serena sighed softly to herself. "B, Dan and I marriage is not perfect. You and chuck are meant for each other. The two of you are soul mates!"

Blair sighed softly. She put down the ice cream knowing that Serena would not leave without taking her shopping.

Nate sighed loudly upset. He began to pace around the room. "What am I suppose to say to chuck. Hey chuck I'm your best friend but some how I ended up sleeping with Blair?"

Chuck had gone to talk to Nate about taking down Dan when he had wondered into this conversation. He walked into the room. His eyes flaring with fury. "What the hell is going on here?"

Uh-oh N, C has finally discovered your secret? N should be careful that he might not live long enough to see another secret. Also little J has to be careful, B just might come for you. Xoxo gossip girl.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:/ thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. This chapter will answer a lot of questions for all the readers.

Every nerve in his body was filled with fury. Desperately trying to calm himself down, but nothing was working. Chuck looked at Nate. "Did you sleep with Blair?" He hissed. His hands balling up into fists. "Choose your words very wisely," he warned.

Nate took a couple steps back seeing how furious chuck was. Nate put his hands up in defense. "Chuck, you have to believe me that I want nothing to do with Blair. I haven't been with Blair since high school," he took a deep long breath. "Gossip girl is just lying to you to mess with your head, chuck. I can't believe that you would believe gossip girl."

Chuck snarled under his breath. He growled. He could not believe that Nate would stand here in his face and lie to him. "Why don't you just tell me the truth? I had always thought that you had a good moral compass, Nate, so all these years of friendship were just what to make sure that you got the girl!?" He yelled. He leaned over picking up the wine glass that Nate had on the table and hurdled towards the wall making both Nate and Dan jump back.

Jenny had company again, but this time she had invited the company. Jenny glanced over at Jack Bass, she smiled at him. "It's working wonderfully. The plan is just brilliant, other than a certain blonde that keeps sticking her nose in places that it does not belong."

Jack took a long drink of whiskey that Jenny had given him. "You should be able to Handel the blonde, honesty," Jack spoke. "Well, I can't believe for such a immature plan it's actually coming together very well."

"Well it was my plan," Jenny said with a smirk growing on her face. "I knew to get chuck you were just the man that I was looking for."

Jack chuckled drinking the rest of the whiskey down. "You came to me wanting chuck all to yourself. I almost turned you down," he sat the whiskey glass on the table. "Though you didn't come up with the plan all by yourself. I was the one that paid off the DNA company to fake the results," Jack watched Jenny's face fell as he talks. "Honestly to think that Blair would cheat on chuck? That is just the most pointless thing that I have ever heard. Blair and Chuck have the most epic love story. They are soul mates or so says my nephew."

Jenny scoffed. "Who's side are you on?" She demanded. Was Jack bass actually defending chuck?

"Who's ever side is for making my nephew miserable, but I mean come on Jenny without any of my help. You would have crashed and burned a long time ago. You should be grateful that I'm here to help you," Jack moved over and ran a finger down Jenny's arm very slow. "I know exactly how you can repay me."

Blair and Serena had been shopping for about an hour now. Blair could feel everyone staring at each other. She soon realized that it would not be long before the press and everyone showed up. "Just ignore them, B," Serena tried to soothe her best friend.

Blair shot Serena a glare. "How can I ignore them?" She demanded. "They are waiting for my marriage to fail! They haven't asked if it was true! Chuck hasn't even asked me the question. Serena do you know how much Chuck and I have been through together? So what I would ruin that for what one stupid night!?" She sighed loudly. "Has anyone looked at Henry lately!? He looks like a mini chuck!"

Serena nodded listening to Blair ramble on. Maybe this wasn't the best place for the conversation, but it is good for Blair to get her feelings out, Serena noted. "Blair anyone that knows you, knows the truth. Chuck is probably just stressed from work."

Blair froze in place. How could she possibly be stupid, she wondered to herself? Tomorrow was the date of Bart's death. She couldn't think of what Chuck was going through. Especially with what Chuck had to do with Bart's death. "Yeah he is probably just stressed out," she said softly. She had been so busy with Henry and her work that she had complety forgot about that date.

Serena sighed softly. Was she really going to tell Blair about this? She mentally debated to herself. She decided that she would. "Blair I know who started the rumor. It was Jenny."

Blair nearly dropped all the clothes in her hand hearing what Serena had just said. "Are you sure?" She looked at Serena. Blair's eyes growing wide. She had figured that all the drama with Jenny had been solved.

Serena nodded her head. "Yes. I went and talked to her about it. She had sent the blast to gossip girl. I think she wants chuck."

Blair didn't say anything for a long moment. "Well, I say let's finish this shopping trip and pay a visit to little jenny."

The glass exploded on the wall both Nate and Dan jumped back. Nate had fully began to understand his fury. "Don't you ever come near my family again, Nate!" He hissed. "If you ever come near my family again I will end you!"

Nate watched chuck storm out of his house. All Nate could do was turn towards Dan. "We need to find out who is responsible for this because chuck is in a really dangerous place." Even after everything that had just happened, Nate could not ignore the fact that chuck was his best friend and that he had to help him.

Look out little J everyone is coming for you and it won't be pretty. Also word is C is all alone, will his empire finally come crumbling down? Xoxo gossip girl.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:/ thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Please feel free to leave a review or if you have any questions about the story. I promise that I don't bite. I like to see what my readers think.

Drink! I need a drink! Chuck told himself as he wandered into the bar. Though the bar was not terrible busy because it was only two in the afternoon. Chuck looked at the clock and sighed to himself. All this drama and it was only two. Chuck ordered scotch and told the bartender to keep them coming. Though chuck liked to drink at the empire he figured it would be easier for everyone to find him at the empire. Chuck wanted to just simply be left alone. He was avoiding going home because he knew that would only mean that he would talk to Blair.

Blair and Serena had been waking back to Serena house to put the clothes up that they had bought and it would give Blair a chance to think of why Jenny would do something like that to her? Blair had thought that they had made up. Both girls passed a little bar and Blair looked in the window and her breath stopped seeing who was in there was chuck. She handed Serena her bags and decided that she needed to go talk to chuck. Blair had wished that chuck would come home but they very rarely had conversations without making a scene.

Blair walked into the bar and sat down on one of the stools next to chuck. She looked at him. She made a mental note how just how drunk he looked. "chuck, we need to talk. Come home so we can talk," she was practically begging him.

Chuck scoffed, and he turned to look at Blair. He was drunk he had managed to drink about five glasses before Blair had walked in. "What's there to talk about, Blair?" He slurred. "Why don't you go talk to Nate?"

Blair stared at her husband in confusion. "Why would I go talk to Nate?" She asked gently placing her hand on top of his hand.

Chuck scoffed quickly moving his hand from Blair. "I thought you would be mine forever but you haven't changed any." He hissed.

Blair looked down on the ground. She couldn't believe how cruel chuck was being. "Chuck, I know that you are upset with everything right now. Honestly what is wrong with you!? You're not acting like yourself at all like!" She couldn't help the salty tears quickly appearing in her eyes. "Have you ever asked me if I have ever cheated on you!?" She demanded but did not wait for answer. "No chuck I have never cheated on you. After everything chuck how could you honestly believe gossip girl!?"

Chuck did not know what to say to that. All he could think about was the DNA test. He went to open his mouth but he was too late. He had watched Blair walk out of the bar. He had just hoped that she wouldn't walk out of his life forever. He sighed.

Blair walked out of the bar unable to hold back the tears. She ran into Serena arms. She was trying to push back all of her emotion. She just couldn't seem to do it. Tears spilled out of her eyes and down her face.

Serena just held her best friend. Not knowing what to say at this point, but only that Blair had to be really hurting.

Dan knocked impatiently on his sisters door. He looked over at Nate. Dan sighed, he did not want to believe that Jenny was actually up to her old tricks again.

Jenny opened the door expecting it to be Jack, here to claim his prize. Though her eyes widened when she saw that it was Dan and Nate. "Hello," she said trying to not to show her fear that she had been found out.

Dan and Nate pushed their way into Jenny's house. Dan looked around trying to find some sign that she had actually had been up to something. "So Jenny seems you to seem to think that Nate is father but Nate swears that he hasn't been interested in Blair since high school."

Jenny froze in place. She took a deep breath in, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat. She was trying to find the right words. She hadn't believed that Jack hadn't thought about this. "Come on, he has to be lying!" She snapped out avoiding making eye contact with Nate.

Nate crossed his arms across his chest. "Jenny why would I lie about that?!" He asked. "You should see how heartbroken chuck is. He actually thinks that I did something."

Jenny looked at Nate, trying to find something to cover her tracks. "Well, maybe Blair shouldn't have cheated on him. Maybe it wasn't without you, but it was with someone!" She rambled out trying to make sure the plan stayed in check.

Dan and Nate exchanged a quick glance with each other. Neither one of them could allow themselves to believe her. Dan decided that he would go softer on Jenny. He looked at his sister, and offered her a gentle smile. "Jenny, no one understands here. I thought that you and Blair had finally ended all of this stupid drama ages ago."

"We had!" Jenny practically yelled. "Blair and I are friends now. I just figured that she wouldn't want to see me because she had a lot going on right now," Jenny lied, which she thought was going quite smooth considering that she had no plans to get caught in her plan. Jack, she told herself, she had to pin everything on Jack. "Look I would love to stay and chat about this, but i have to get to work. You know the job that Blair helped me get?"

Little J how much longer can you play this game? You better give up soon because soon you won't last when the real players show up. Oh C if you push everyone away the empire will crumble right before your eyes or is it already? Xoxo gossip girl.

Jack had been watching the whole scene play out between Blair and his nephew. Jack walked over to the counter and sat down next to chuck. "A little early to be drunk isn't it?" He asked sipping his whiskey.

Chuck glanced over at Jack and shook his head. "What does it matter anymore?" He asked. "How long have you been watching?"

Jack put his drink down on the counter. "I caught your conversation between you and Blair. So how long is this going to go on?" He asked.

Chuck shrugged his shoulder. "Until Blair decides to admit to me the truth," he slurred and got another glass of alcohol. "Honestly Blair is mine and if Nate thinks that he can just take her away from me. He is wrong."

Jack scoffed, amused at how chuck was. "If you're not careful chuck, Nate won't have anything to do with it. You will manage to push her away all on her own. You've been good at that over the years." Jack stood up and left some money on the counter. "Have a nice day now," he said walking off. Perfect, he mused. Now time to go see Jenny. The girl could not do anything on her own, Jack thought annoyed to himself.

Jack walked down the street to see Dan and Nate walking towards the bar. The thought of chuck seeing Nate right now was certainly entertaining to him. Though Jack started to listening to their conversation.

Nate looked at Dan and sighed. "I think Jenny has a lot to do with it,"  
He said trying to make it sound casual. "I just don't understand why she would do that to chuck and Blair."

Dan nodded his head. "I could see why she would do it to chuck because after all the crap that he has done to her. Though I don't understand her and Blair," Dan sighed. So Jenny was up to her old tricks again. He couldn't believe that Jenny was actually doing that.

Jack stopped but then kept walking. It was all too perfect, he thought to himself. Though Jenny's plan was childish it was really going to work in his favor. They would never suspect him. Especially with chuck thinking that they had improved their relationship.

After everything that had happened today Blair decided that it would just be better to go home and be with her son. Henry was playing with power rangers when Blair sat down next to him picking up one of his toys.

"Do you want to play with me mommy?" Henry asked his smile growing hoping that she could.

"Of course," Blair said with a smile. "What are we playing?"

Henry then processed to tell Blair about the adventure that he had made up with the toys. The more he told his mom the more excited that he had became.

The two of them had played into Henry bedtime. Blair had put him in bed and he had fallen asleep. She was glad that he hadn't asked where his father was a million time. He had only asked about five. Blair sat down next to Henry watching him sleep. This was something that she did when she felt sad, she wished nothing more than everything to go back to normal.

Chuck had gone back to the empire to sleep avoiding his house. He looked at the bed, and couldn't help but think that Blair would be telling their son a bedtime story and probably watching him sleep. He sat down on the bed in defeat all of his fury had washed away. Now all that was left was sadness. He pulled out his phone and began flipping through the pictures of his family. Chuck promised that he could be a better father than he had. He didn't want Henry to grow up like he had. God all he wanted was Blair and Henry!

Oh C not even all the kings horsemen could put your broken family back together again! Little J your time is almost up, maybe it's time to run? Though something else evil is brewing but will anyone see it coming? Xoxo gossip girl.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:/ thank you for everyone reading. Feel free to leave a review. Hope everyone is enjoying the story.

The coolness of the courtroom. The divorce papers and custody lay in front of him, and he glanced over across the court room to see Blair and Henry. Blair wouldn't meet his eye, this was the end he told himself.

Jolting out of bed chuck woke sweat covering his body. Normally he did not have nightmares, but god did that feel real. He took a deep breath in as he glanced around the empty hotel room. A loud frustrated sign escaped his lips. Hating the events that were going on around him. Maybe if he buried himself in work it would take his mind off everything. Though he admitted his hating that he could not see Henry. Maybe chuck figured that he should just go get Henry from school and have father-son time. It was 9:30 in the morning.

After dropping Henry off at school, Blair had decided that there was something that she had to do. It was silly, she told herself, though chuck did not seem to believe her. Which Blair could just not wrap he head around, honestly all of things and cheating, that did not even happen, was something that she just found so pointless. She glanced around making sure no one saw her. She was going to get another DNA test just to prove to chuck that he was wrong.

Chuck had picked up Henry from school and walked back to the limo holding his hand. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been so excited to see his son.

Henry looked up at his dad, excited. One because he got to leave class early and the other because he got to see his dad. "Daddy where are we going?" He asked.

Chuck put him in the limo and into his car seat. He smiled at his son before getting into the limo himself. "I was thinking to get some ice cream and maybe to the toy store!" He said with excitement.

Henry face lit up just at ice cream. He had been wanting ice cream and the toy store! "Yay thank you daddy!" He smiled as the limo began to drive. "After can we feed ducks with mommy?"

Chuck bite down on his lip. How was he suppose to tell his son about the current situation? He asked himself and figured it was better if Henry did not really know anything. "Maybe. We will have to see," he said trying not to make any promises because Blair and him hadn't really had talked but he knew it was going to have to happen and soon especially for Henry's sake.

Jack walked into Jenny's house without knocking. Jack had decided that if the girl was stupid enough to leave her doors unlocked then he could just walk in. Jack walked into the kitchen and began looking for something to drink.

Jenny had just finished taking a shower, walking out of the bathroom, dressed, she nearly jumped out of her skin seeing Jack. "How did you get in here?" She asked.

"The front door," Jack said casually finding something to drink. "Leaving the doors unlocked, honestly?"

Jenny rolled her eyes annoyed. "What do you want Jack?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Jack stared at Jenny for a long moment trying to understand if that was a real question. He finally spoke after a good minute. "Well let's see its only going to be about another day or so before everyone figures this out? When are you going to make your move on chuck?" Jack paused for a moment. "You were never interested in chuck were you? So what's your real motive?"

"What's yours?" Jenny shot back.

"Lady's first," Jack said smoothly.

Jenny sighed softly. This not at all how she wanted this to go. "Fine I wasn't interested in chuck. I wanted to destroy chuck. Just because that I made up with Blair does not mean that I have forgiven chuck. After everything!" She practically yelled.

Chuck smiled watching Henry feed the ducks. The two of them had gotten ice cream chuck had gotten chocolate while Henry had wanted cookie dough. Though Henry had made a mess all over the place, chuck didn't know how much Henry actually ate. Most of it ended up on his clothes and the table. Then the two of them had gone to the toy store where Henry had gotten a new action figure. Now Henry was feeding ducks.

Henry glanced up from feeding the ducks. One of his favorite things to do when he saw his mom. "Mommy!" He screamed and ran into Blair's arms.

Blair hugged Henry but was overall surprised to see her son not at school. She glanced up and saw chuck. She sighed softly. "Hey sweetheart, what are you doing?"

Henry took Blair's hand and began pulling her towards the duck. "Daddy and I had a wonderful day. First we went and had ice cream then we went to the toy store. Now we are here with you feeding ducks."

Blair stands in front of chuck as Henry picks up his bread and goes back to feeding the ducks. Blair looks at chuck. "It sounds like you had a nice day with Henry."

"We did," chuck said. He did not know what to say to Blair to fix this mess. "I love him."

Blair couldn't help but smile at what chuck had just said. "Even though what you believe?" She asked pulling out an envelope. "I still don't understand how you could possibly believe that."

Chuck stared at Blair and the package in her hand. "Let's not talk about that in front of Henry," he said though he was just simply trying to ignore the issue.

Blair handed chuck the package. "Open it," she told him.

Chuck took the package and opened it. He began to read it. It was a DNA test. Blair had paid extra for them to do it the same day. Chuck read it but he did not know how to process the information. It had said that chuck was the father of Henry. "Blair I don't understand."

Blair looked at chuck. "It's true!"  
She urged as she looked at him. "I would never cheat on you! That's me! I love you and I love Henry!" She told him taking his hand. "Chuck please I can't stand this!"

Chuck took Blair's hand and smiled at her. He wanted more than anything to believe her, but he couldn't ignore what his own had said. "I love you too," he told her but there was still some doubt in his mind.

Jack bass had been listening to the conversation and he decided now would be the perfect moment to save himself. He walked up to chuck and Blair. "Believe her chuck, she is telling the truth. Jenny launched the rumors. She paid off the DNA place. She has done everything to destroy your relationship with Blair."

Chuck could only stare with his mouth open at his uncle. Jenny? This all of this happened because of Jenny?! A whole new level of fury was beginning but then he almost instantly felt horrible for even assuming that Blair would have ever done anything like that.

Well looks like C and B are back but this time they are not taking any prisoners. That means you little J. Xoxo gossip girl.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:/ Thank you to everyone reading and leaving me reviews. Also thank you to everyone who gave this story a second chance. I know it wasn't very popular in the beginning, but I hope everyone is enjoying the story now. Thank you, please leave me your thoughts, good or bad in a review.

Peace, everything was at peace. A long happy sigh escaped from Chuck's lips. As he glanced over at Blair, who was laying comfortable on chuck's chest. After the two had talked to Jack, and allowed Henry to feed the ducks some, Chuck and Blair had decided to come home to some really good make-up sex. There was nothing more that Chuck wanted in the world than to lie here with Blair.

Blair smiled, happily, as she looked up at Chuck. She watched him, as he swirled into deep thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" She asked curious.

Chuck looked down at Blair, not noticing how deep that he actually was into though. "Just all of the events that had been going on the last couple of days," he said, trying to stay casual about all of this. Though nothing had been casual about the cheating rumor. "Have I told you how sorry I am?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

Blair nodded her head, she had actually managed to forget everything that had been going on in the last couple of days. "Chuck, you've told me about a million times now," She said with a smile. "I forgive you, though what are we going to do with Jenny?" She asked.

Chuck looked down at Blair, surprised that she would even ask a question like this. "We are going to do what we do best, plot, and then destroy," he told his wife. "Tomorrow though, for the rest of the day you have other plans, that include myself and this bed." The smirk on his face grew large, and he leaned down kissing her deeply.

Jack Bass couldn't help but want to go brag to her, and also to tell her that she better run and hide because Blair and Chuck were back. Jack couldn't help but feel disappointed, but he should have known better than to trust a child such as Jenny. Jack had long decided, that it wasn't Blair that he had to have. It was the fact that Blair was the one girl that Jack had never been able to seduce. Jack hated that somehow his own nephew had managed to get the one thing that he had wanted. Not that I still want, Jack mused, it was the fact that I couldn't have it. Just wait I will have it.

Jack wandered into Jenny's house, to see Jenny sitting on the couch. "No one wonder your plans don't worry. Do you just draw all day?" He asked, noticing that she was working on one of her fashion designs.

Jenny stared at Jack, confused. "What do you mean, the plans not working?" She asked. "The plan was working fine earlier."

Jack nodded his head, he couldn't help the sly arrogant smirk that was forming all too quickly at his face. "It was working. Blair had her own DNA test done, and Chuck still had some doubt in his mind. Don't worry I assured Chuck and Blair that you started the rumor, and that you paid off the DNA place that Chuck had it done. They think it was all you."

Jenny jumped onto her feet quickly. "You did what?!" She asked, and decided not to wait for an answer. "Why in hell would you do something like? Do you have any idea what is about to happen?"

"Well, nothing good for you could possible happen, but for me…" He paused walking over to Jenny and running a hand through her hair. "It's just going to make things all too easy for me. Especially since Chuck thinks that I'm on his side."

Everything in Jenny's world stopped. She couldn't breathe she couldn't think. "I'll tell that you helped me," was all that she could manage to say. She couldn't believe that Jack had betrayed her in such a way.

Jack watched Jenny having her melt down and he rolled his eyes. "For god's sake, Jenny, grow up!" He snapped, more annoyed at her than anything. "It's such a shock that I betrayed you!? You have a lot to learn! Just shut up! No one wants to hear you talk. By the way, Chuck and Blair are not going to believe you," He hissed before walking out of Jenny's house.

Jenny sat down on the couch, trying to think. She knew exactly how Chuck and Blair played, and it was never fair. Nothing good ever came out for her when Chuck and Blair began to plot together.

After spending all most all day in bed, Henry had decided that he was bored, and wanted to play with his mommy. Which meant that Chuck was left with another task that he had to accomplish, and that was apologizing to Nate. Chuck let out a long breath, apologizing was not something that Chuck had been overall good at.

Nate walked into Chuck, and Blair home, a little nervous. Surprised that Chuck had even invited him over. Considering Chuck had basically told him that he had never wanted to see him again.

Chuck say Nate, and walked over to him. "Nate, I'm so sorry," He began. "I should have known that you would have not betrayed me in that way. I should have trusted you, and Blair more."

Nate was almost taken back by Chuck's apologize. "It's alright, man, I forgive you. Trust me, I haven't thought about her since high school," he said then looked at Chuck. "What changed your mind?"

"Jack, told me that Jenny had been behind the whole thing. That she started the rumor apparently she paid off the DNA place to make it look like I wasn't the father of Henry. Apparently after all of these years that she still hates me. Made up with Blair, but hates me."

Nate stared at Chuck, allowing everything to sink in. "Wow," he said. "I can't believe that after all of these years, that she would still hate you. You've moved on," he noted. "Your trusting Jack's word on all of this?"

Chuck got a drink for himself, than one for Nate. "Yes, Nathaniel, I am. Jack and I are in a much better place than we have been," he said.

Nate nodded his head, he was still trying to understand why Jenny would take that much time to just hurt Chuck. "So are you and Blair plotting yet?" He asked knowing his best friend.

Before Chuck got the chance to answer, Henry came running out of the room and hugging Nate. "Uncle Nate!" Henry exclaimed happy to see him.

Nate chuckled hugging Henry back. "Hey, little man," Nate smiled down at the boy. "You look so much like your dad," he told henry, but he glanced at Chuck.

"Mommy, says that I'm handsome," Henry said very proud. "Come play with us, Uncle Nate!" Henry urged pulling Nate by his hand.

Nate chuckled but looked at Henry knowing that it would be best if Chuck and Blair could plot without their son. "Alright buddy. Hey why don't I take you to the movies? I hear the new power Ranger movie is playing," He said glancing at Chuck.

"Thank you," Chuck said softly. Some private time with his wife would be very much needed.

Henry nodded his head in agreement, he had been begging his parents for weeks to take him to see the Power Rangers movie. They were his favorite!

Chuck watched Nate go with Henry. Chuck walked into the bedroom to see Blair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. "Now, we need a plan for Jenny?" Normally Chuck had figured that he would have grown out of plotting and such, but this time he was going to make a special expectation.

Blair giggled, as Chuck kept kissing her neck, and playfully biting it. There was nothing more than Blair loved more than plotting. "I have an idea," She said. "Since Jenny does work for me, I figured it is time to go back to pure humiliation. How soon do you think that empire could have fashion show?" She asked her husband.

Chuck smirked, whatever Blair was plotting had to be pretty serious. "I say by Saturday."

"Perfect!" Blair exclaimed. "Jenny will work the fashion show, but the question will be, will she walk out alive? Probably not."

Jack Bass sat in his suite at the empire that Chuck was letting him stay in. Jack stared at pictures of Blair, and Chuck on Gossip girl. Time for a new plan, he told himself. This plan was going to have be huge, and something more believable than Blair cheating on Chuck. This time he knew just the thing, and it was going to be perfect. Soon, Jack thought to himself, that Chuck would knew exactly what it felt like that he could no longer have what he wanted.

With the Fashion show on Saturday, does that mean that C and B have forgiven little J so easily? Or does it mean that this Fashion show just might turn bloody? We will have to wait? Though little J just might not only be the evil villain in the plot. Xoxo Gossip Girl.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:/ thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Hope this chapter does not disappoint.

Preparations for Saturdays fashion show have began but little J should beware! C and B are out for blood! Xoxo gossip girl.

Saturday morning Blair and Chuck had spent the week plotting and are making last minute catching.

Jenny walked into the empire, Jenny was surprised that nothing had happened since Jack had revealed her plan. She walked over to see Blair and she felt nervous.

Blair walked over just and her and chuck planned. "Jenny, you are here. Thank god!" She exclaimed chuck and Blair had agreed that they should act like nothing is wrong. "Everything is a disaster. One of the models can not make it. So I decided that you should model. You are very good at it."

Jenny couldn't help but smile, maybe ribs was the new mature Blair, Jenny thought to herself. "Okay. Thanks Blair," Jenny paused. She could not avoid the topic any more. "Blair, look about what Jack said..." She began but Blair cut her off.

Blair looked at Jenny. She was either brave or really stupid, Blair figured that it was the latter. "Jenny, don't worry. Honestly I would believe you over Jack bass any day. Honestly what does Jack know," Blair lied smoothly she thought.

Jenny smiled, she was going to get away with everything, she thought happily to herself.

Blair watched Jenny go off to work, happy. Don't plan on staying that way, Blair thought to herself. Honestly this was one of the best things that chuck and Blair had done in a long time.

After a long day of work the fashion show was about to start. In the audience was Henry, Nate, Dan, Serena, Rufus, Lilly, and Jack bass. Everyone settled into their seats as the music started and the models started to go.

Jenny was last and started to get into her dress that she had designers. This day could not get better, she told herself. Finally it was her turn.

Jenny walked out and the music changed from up-beat to very doom like. Something that would only be heard in a horror story.

The screen that was above Jenny changed, capturing everyone attention. The screen began to flash with every gossip girl blast that had ever been written about Jenny. The one about hearing sleeping with chuck, how she had sold drugs and had ran away from home. Every single mistake that Jenny had ever made had come up on the screen. People began to whisper and stared at the screen. It had caught Jenny's attention.

Suddenly the music changed again but the song was all about Jenny. "She tried to be a home wrecker, but she failed because is just a stupid slut! She can't grow up. This time is our warning Jenny. Grow up and leave or something else will happen!" The song lyrics repeated again and again.

Jenny ran off stage to find chuck and Blair waiting for her. Jenny had tears running down her cheeks. "Happy you got your revenge?" She hissed.

Blair crossed her arms over her chest. "This was only a taste of what we are going to do to you. By the way everyone in New York saw that. We made sure that it was on TV," Blair watched Jenny. "First off you are beyond fired and well since chuck just brought the property that your house is on you are going to have to move you now."

Jenny stared at Blair. Nothing, she told herself, she was going to have nothing. All the money that she had been making at the job with Blair she had spent on rent and clothes. Jenny walked off there was nothing else that she would have to say to Blair and chuck.

Chuck watched Jenny walk off. He put a hand around Blair's waist. "We still have a good hand at plotting,"  
He said with a deep smirk forming on his face. "Now what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Celebrate!" Blair said eagerly.

Chuck watched Blair walk off to go talk to Serena about the plot. Chuck nodded his head at Jack who was walking up to him with two drop dead beautiful girls.

Jack smiled at chuck then at the hookers that Jack had paid. "Well that was a show," he said entertained. "Why don't you take one of these girls to celebrate?"  
Jack urged chuck.

Chuck stared at Jack surprised at what Jack had just said. "I'm married," he said.

Jack scoffed at chucks answer. "No what you are is whipped. Just take one of the girls!" He slurred. He was clearly hammered. Jack pushed one of the girls into chucks arms.

Chuck caught the girl just not wanting her to fall. Chuck stared at Jack after he had left the girl go. "Jack enough," he hissed.

Jack scoffed putting his arms in the air. "You and Blair are so whipped. Just have a good time. Honestly Blair is really nothing but a whore,"  
He hissed. "For her to choose you over me. Honestly she must have low standards!"

Chuck stared at Jack as it all started to make sense. Jenny had claimed to him privately that Jack had been involved somehow but chuck had just dismissed her. Chuck snarled at his uncle and he lunged at Jack but Nate had been back stage and caught chuck.

Nate held chuck back as he desperately wanted to get his hands on Jack. "Chuck calm down man!" Nate said.

Chuck growled at Jack. "Let me go!" He snapped. "That low son of a bitch tried to ruin my relationship with Blair because he is a jealous son a bitch!" Showing his temper was rare for chuck. Though this time chuck felt it was a special occasion.

Jack could only watch in amusement at chucks loss of temper. "Well I guess I better go. Though don't worry I will be seeing everyone very soon. Especially you Blair," Jack said and took the two girls to his hotel.

Blair Serena and Dan watched as Nate struggled to calm down his best friend. Quickly noting that Jenny hadn't been lying about one thing, Jack bass

Chuck had watched Jack walk away. Chuck couldn't believe that he had been involved with Jenny. Honestly chuck had believed that Jack had actually become someone he could trust. This means war, chuck told himself. Jack bass couldn't live long enough to have another plan. Blair was his and his alone.

Just when C and B thought they might have a little peace after the lesson they taught little J, and more powerful evil is brewing. What will C do now?


	9. Chapter 9

AN:/ thank you everyone for reading! Hope everyone enjoys!

Fury ran high, and Chuck had decided that it was best that Blair, Henry and himself had just gone home. Henry had asked chuck to read his favorite bedtime story, "Green eggs and ham," after chuck had finished and Henry had fallen asleep chuck walked into the bedroom where Blair was waiting.

Blair wondered over to chuck. She could see the fury still burning in his eyes. She kissed his neck as she started to undo his suit. "Jack can wait," she told her husband. "Right now it's all about us. Jenny, Jack, whoever it may be will not come between us. You know why?" She asked, but did not wait for an answer. "We are in love. I love you chuck bass!"

"I love you too!" Chuck said and took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply. Nothing had ever felt so right being with Blair.

Chuck had been awoken to the sunlight coming through the window. He glanced at the clock just before six am. He rolled out of bed, careful not to awake Blair. He couldn't help but smirk thinking of how hot last night had be. Though he couldn't avoid today. He had to deal with Jack bass. Figuring that he should do that first thing in the morning, chuck began to get ready.

Chuck had gotten ready and taken the limo to the empire. He walked into the empire and up to Jack suite. He used the master key, wanting to surprise Jack. To chucks surprise Jack had been up.

Jack was without a shirt as he walked into the kitchen and out to see his nephew standing in his suite. Jack had been about to go back to the bedroom with a young women.

Chuck didn't wait for Jack to say anything. "I want you out of my hotel in fifteen minutes," he said trying to keep his voice neutral.

Jack stared at chuck. Move out? He asked himself. "You want me to move out? Honestly are you that threaten by me?" He asked.

Chuck took a deep breathe trying to make sure he stayed calm. Lately Jack had been able to bring out his temper. "Fifteen minutes, Jack. You can leave or my security can help you." Chuck spun on his heels to leave.

"Honestly chuck, you act like you are so much better than I am. What did you do last night? Go home read a bedtime to Henry-"

"Don't you ever say my sons name!" Chuck hissed.

Jack simply ignores chuck. "Read a bedtime story to Henry? Make love to your wife? Honestly you are no better than I am. With all of your issues; your mom, your dad. Face it chuck you and I have the same blood. Honestly Blair would be a lot better off without you," chuck opened his mouth to day something but Jack quickly stopped him. "What are you going to say chuck, "I'll be damned if I ever let Blair me with you,' come on chuck face it. What are you going to home and plot with your wife? You are no better than I am!"

Chuck was struggling to control his temper at everything that Jack had just said. "Alright, you want play, Jack?" Chuck asked. "Fine, I'll play. Honestly Jack if there is one thing that I'm better at is plotting." Chuck spun on his heels walking out the empire.

Jack decided to follow chuck. He wanted to see chuck loose his temper. He watched chuck walk down the street. "Come on chuck why don't you lunge at me!?" His smirk showing now in his tone. "There will be no one to stop you! You are just like your father!"  
He hissed.

As much as chuck wanted to turn around and hit Jack in the face, he didn't. All he knew is that he needed a damn good plan to get back at Jack.

Chuck had not said one word on the drive home. His temper was much too high, he wanted to bash Jacks face in. Chuck had arrived home and stormed in walking right to get a drink. He noticed that Blair and Henry were not home. For once he was glad that Blair was not home. He took a large drink of the scotch them he turned and hurdled the glass at the wall. He watched it scatter into the wall. He felt the need to destroy everything. Trust, he told himself, at one time he had actually felt like he could trust Jack. As chuck begin to pace around the room, a plan hit him. Blair, I need Blair, chuck told himself, and Nate.

Across the way Henry was playing at the playground, across the fence he saw his uncle Jack. Henry ran over to see Jack. "Hi, uncle Jack!" Henry exclaimed.

That was the one thing that Jack liked about the fact that chuck had trusted him, Henry had been taught that Jack was okay. "Hey buddy,"  
He said with a smile. "I'm going to be going away for a while, so I thought that I could take a picture with you."

Henry nodded his head, slightly sad that Jack was leaving. Jack took the picture and smiled. He walked away from Henry, and sent the picture to chuck. "Hey nephew, this is how easy it is for me to get to Henry. Maybe you should just give Blair to me now!" He sent with the picture.

Chuck phoned beeped, and he stared at the picture. Jack was actually desperate enough to involve Henry. He took his phone and hurdled that at the wall. "That's it!" He screamed. Jack is going down and fast, chuck said.

Look out because C is on a war path, just how far will C go? Soon very soon will find out and it can't be good for anyone. Xoxo gossip girl.

Chuck had managed to calm down, with Blair and Nate sitting at his side. He glanced at Blair and Nate as he began to tell them about how his morning had gone with Jack bass.

Both Blair and Nate stared at chuck waiting for him to announce his plan. "I did some digging and it turns out that the famous bachelor Jack bass married and it happened to be no one but miss Georgina sparks,"  
He said with a smirk, he didn't paused for Blair and Nate to comment it on it. "If I know Georgina she is not going to take lightly to Jacks trying to sleep with Blair."

Blair stared at chuck in shock. "Are you saying that you want have Georgina in on this plan?" She asked.

Nate nodded his head at Blair. "Honestly chuck what are you thinking?"

Chuck knew that the plan had sounded totally crazy and out there. "Stay with me. Jack did not have Georgina sign a prenup or anything. I think Georgina cleaning Jack out would be just the beginning. Jack cares more about money than anyone in this room put together. He will not know what to do when he has no money left. " he wanted to makes sure that Jack was left at rock bottom. Chuck had to make sure that Jack ended up with less than Jenny. Hell I might just give some to Jenny to piss Jack off, chuck thought mentally.

"As crazy as it sounded it just might work," Nate said looking at his best friend.

"Also," chuck said softly his eyes meeting Blair's. He knew that she was not sold on the plan. Blair probably liked Georgina less than she liked Jenny. "She had plenty of dirt on Jack that I need and all that she had asked for half of the money that she gets from Jack."

Blair nodded her head still not sold on the plan. She knew that Jack needed to be destroyed but with Georgina? She couldn't wrap her head around. Honestly she did not how they would keep Georgina from betraying them. "Alright," she said completely not sure how this was going to work.

Chuck looked over at his wife, and he took her hand. "Trust me, this is only beginning," he said trying to assure her. He gave her a light kiss on the lips and decided that he should go get started on the plan.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:/ thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me. Please feel free to leave a review it makes my day to see your guys thoughts.

Swirling his drink around, chuck sat at the empire in his office waiting for Georgina. He figured since Blair had objected to her help that it was better to keep it here at the empire. Security had dragged Jack out of the empire a couple hours ago.

Georgina walked into chucks office with a smirk on her face. She glanced at chuck, he looks nice, she mused to herself. "Hello, chuck," she said smiling.

Chuck shook his head, typical Georgina, he thought to himself. "Sit please," he urged trying to make this more professional.

Georgina took a seat in chucks office. Taking the drink that chuck had offered her. "Thank you. Honestly, I was surprised when you called me."

"We have a common enemy; Jack bass."

Georgina looked over at chuck. She watched him as she took a drink. "Jack is my husband. He was not my enemy until he decided that he needed to sleep with Blair. He didn't want to but he was jealous that she chose you and not him," she took a deep breath. "Honestly I could care less who Jack is sleeping with but I draw the line at Blair. I'm surprised that they are okay with my help."

"She'll come around," chuck said watching Georgina. "I want to go down and get all of jacks money and put it into bass empire." He said. He wasn't in the mood to play Georgina games.

Georgina nodded her head. "You get half the money and I get half. Though is that all that you are planning to do to Jack?" She asked.

"No," chuck said. "Why Georgina what did you have in mind?" He asked.

Georgina smirked. "You really want to hurt Jack?" She asked. "Let Jack think that you have myself and Blair."

Blair had gone to see Serena. No one knew Georgina sparks better than Serena. "Honestly, S, I would be much better if chuck was plotting with Jenny more than Georgina!" She exclaimed.

Serena looked at her best friend and shook her head. "Maybe Georgina has changed."

Blair eyes nearly popped out her head. "Have you lost your mind, Serena!?" Blair demanded. "This is Georgina sparks! Do I need to remind you of all the things that she has done to us. To you!"

Serena agreed. "Trust chuck, Blair. I he knows what he is doing," she tried to assure her best friend.

"I know chuck knows what he is doing but what if he is blinded by revenge, S?" Blair asked. "Chuck is hellbent on taking down Jack no matter what the prize. How do we know that Georgina is not plotting against us!?"

After his meeting with Georgina chuck had a lot to consider. The offer that Georgina had given him. He needed to talk about it someone but he didn't know how Blair would react so he figured he would ruin the plan by Nate. "Georgina wants me to say that she has been my mistress to get back at Jack," he told Nate.

Nate couldn't believe what chuck was telling him. "So what is she trying to break up you and Blair? Honestly haven't people gotten tired of that?"

"Georgian says she does not want to break up Blair and I. She wants Blair to agree to the plan. She says that it would kill Jack if I had all the women that he wanted. She said that all we have to do is make it seem like that to the public. That Blair and I would be together forever," he paused. "Honestly if I thought that it would come between Blair and I wouldn't do it."

"Chuck, man, there is no way that Blair would ever agree to this plot. You saw how she would reacted to the fact that Georgia was even helping you in the first place!"

Chuck stared at his best friend. "Nathinel, trust me, I know what I'm doing," he urged.

"No, chuck, don't let your hate for Jack blind you from seeing what is going on. Georgian is plotting against you. She is not a good person!"

"Nate, Jack is becoming a threat to my family! Do you know that he went and saw Henry at school? I don't want Jack to think that he can just do whatever he wants. What's next, Nate, Jack will kidnap Henry!?"  
He demanded. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Have you talked to Blair about any of this?"

Chuck shook his head no. "Nate I know I need to talk to her about it but I pretty much know what she will say. She thinks as much as do that Georgian is just using me!"

"Blair objects because she knows exactly what Georgian is capable of. Jack is making you act sloppily. He knows the more he provokes you the more you are going to slip up," Nate told his best friend. He was just trying to make chuck see the problem with Georgian plan. It spelled trouble.

Chuck figured that Nate was going to be no help at all. He figured that he was just going to have to talk to Blair so he decided to go home.

Blair was eating some yogurt on the couch when chuck walked into the living room. "How did your meeting with Georgian go?" She asked.

"Well," chuck said softly. "Georgian agreed to move all of Jack's money by the end of the day. Though she did have one more idea," he said trying to keep his voice very casual.

"What was that?" Blair asked

"Georgian thinks that it's a good idea that if Jack thinks that if I allow him to believe that I have you but have also recently slept with Georgian. Not actually sleep with her though," he quickly clarified.

Blair stared at chuck, waiting to see if this was some sort of cruel joke. "Have you lost your mind, bass!?" Blair asked. "You want the whole world to think that you've slept with Georgian and I'm suppose to just be fine with it!?" She asked.

"Blair calm down," chuck said taking her hand. "I was talking to you about the idea. I wasn't actually going to go through with it without talking to you about anything." He said kissing her.

Georgian walked into her house that she had saved to see Jack siting on the couch waiting for her. "It went well," she said with a smirk. "Chuck actually thinks I'm on his side. Though Blair is not at all believing me."

Jack smirked. "If I know my nephew he is tired of all my games but this time he is so surrounded with the anniversary of Bart's death and his hate for myself." He said takin a sip of the wine that he had gotten to celebrate. "Honestly like you would care what I did with Blair. Honestly the only reason that we are married is because we are so much alike. You need to make sure that chuck and Blair agree to this plan."

Georgian nodded her head and smiled. "Don't worry. I don't give up so easily. They won't see it coming."

Uh oh C, you better get your temper under control or you just might be the one that is fooled? You thought little J was bad, just wait xoxox gossip girl.


	11. Chapter 11

AN;/ thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Enjoy the chapter.

Georgian sparks things go flying out on the street. "Get the hell out!"  
Jack bass screamed at her. "If you honestly think that you are going to help chuck out behind my back you are in serious need of help!"

Georgian watched Jack having his meltdown and saw Blair and Serena watching out of the corner of her eye. This was part of the plan that Georgian had come up with to try and get Blair to go along with everything. "Maybe if you weren't such a cheating son of a bitch I wouldn't have had to go chuck for help!" She tossed back. "I can see why Blair choose chuck instead of you!"

Jack smirked as he looked at Georgian. She was a damn fine actor, Jack mused to himself. "Keep up the good work Georgian because look around you are homeless. No one is going to want you especially around here because you are such a bitch!" He hissed.

Georgian picked up her things thinking that the show had gone on long enough. She planned to go back in a couple of hours when she was sure that she would not be caught.

Blair and Serena stared at each other trying to understand what exactly just happened. Blair looked at Serena. "Did Jack Bass just kick out Georgian out?" Blair asked her best friend.

"I think so," Serena nodded her head. "Honestly I did not think that Jack would ever kick a girl out especially Georgian," she said stunned.

Blair agreed with her best friend. "Maybe for once that Georgian is actually telling the truth for once."

"I didn't know that Georgian knew how to tell the truth," Serena said as the girls walked back to Blair's house. "I thought that girl only knew how to cause trouble for everyone. Honestly I had thought that Jack was the perfect match for her. Why does Georgian even want to help chuck?" She asked.

Blair sighed softly. "Georgian hates that Jack thinks that I'm the one girl that he could not get. Jack is jealous of chuck because I chose chuck. Honestly Jack is old and gross."

Serena nodded. "The only reason that you went anywhere near Jack is for chuck and the empire." She said.

Blair nodded but watching that scene made her think that maybe should just agree to Georgian plan maybe it would help chuck get over his need for revenge against Jack.

Blair and Serena wandered into Blair's house and chuck was in the kitchen with Henry.

Henry heard his mom as Serena and Blair were talking. Henry ran to his mom. "Mommy!" He exclaimed hugging her.

Blair chuckled and kissed Henry on the top of the head. "Why don't you go play with your aunt Serena? I have to talk to your dad."

Henry pulled Serena into his room. Blair walked up to chuck and explained to him the scene that she had witnessed between Jack and Georgian. "I guess she really was telling you the truth. So if you want to go ahead and do the plot with Georgian than I won't object."

Chuck took Blair's hand and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure because I won't do this without your blessing Blair I promise."

Blair sighed softly as he held onto chucks hand. "It's alright. You have my blessing."

Chuck nodded his head and went to go call Georgian to tell her to put the place in motion. Georgian agreed to say that chuck had been sleeping with her and she would tell the media. Chuck sighed, he was nervous but his head was so clouded with Bart and everything with Jack and Blair that he did not really see any other choice.

After a couple of hours of wandering around Georgian decided that it was safe for her go back home to Jack. The stages throw out was the best thing that she could have ever done for the plan. She wandered into the house to see Jack on the computer. "Well it worked," he said thrilled. "You were right," he said with a smirk.

Georgian smirked. "Of course I'm right. Honestly if you thought that I wouldn't work, you need a lot of help."

"Bass empires has a new scandal. CEO chuck Bass has been accused of having a mistress, the name Georgian sparks. No one word from chuck bass but Georgian sparks claims that this has been going on for a while. More details are still to come. No word about how Blair bass is doing in light of the latest scandal."

Nate had just finished reading the article he shook his head. The anniversary of Bart's death was really messing him up, he mused. Then it clicked for him, with Jack bass back Jack always had reminded chuck of his father so it was making everything worse. Nate couldn't believe that Blair had agreed to any of that. Nate knew that whatever he did he had to catch Georgian and Jack working together because Nate knew that after everything that Georgian had pulled that she wouldn't have just changed over night.

Blair sat on the computer reading the article, trying to remind herself again why she had agreed to this in the first place. The more that she had allowed herself to think there was something really wrong about Georgians plan. When her phone buzzed.

NATE: CHUCK REALLY DID IT? I THINK GEORGIAN IS WORKING WITH JACK.

BLAIR: YES. SO DO I. PLAN?

NATE: YES. I HAVE AN IDEA.

Jack couldn't believe that it was that easy to get inside chucks head. Honestly if he knew that it was going to be that easy he would have wished for Bart to have died years ago. He was finally going to get the girl! He was finally going to win

Nate had headed straight over to chucks house. He knew that his plan with Blair would tell everyone just exactly what Georgian and Jack were doing together but first they had to convince chuck of the plan.

Blair and Nate wandered into chucks study. "We have a plan!" They said together.

Well C and B weren't as happy as they appeared, but we all know things are very rarely what they appear. C should beware for what he had sighed up for. Xoxo gossip girl.


	12. Chapter 12

The plan had been set. Everything was in motion. Blair knew exactly what she had to do. A long deep breath escaped her lips. She couldn't believe that after everything that happened, that it could finally be over. Blair knocked on the house that Jack bass had been staying.

Jack opened the door, surprised to see Blair standing there. A deep smirk appeared on his face. "Well, I guess you didn't know about chucks mistress either."

Blair looked at Jack. "No I didn't,"  
She lied looking at Jack. "I will make you a deal Jack."

Jack looked at Blair. "What kind of deal, love?"

"You tell me everything that you've done to chuck lately and if your little wife and you can have me. I want to exactly how you managed to mess up chuck."

Jack smirked, that's it? He asked himself. She must really like plotting, he mused to himself. "Alright. I'm sure you want to hear my evil plan." He chuckled. "I was working with Jenny, but her plan was just so childish and not even believable so I figured if I could get everyone to trust me getting you would be so much easier. Though I allowed myself to get drunk and chuck realized the plan. So my wife, Georgina, and I worked up a plan. I knew you would never trust me, but chuck would be so hellbent on revenge that he would trust, Georgina. So they agreed to tell the media that chuck and Georgina were sleeping together. Georgina told chuck that it would hurt me."

Blair listened to Jack as he told his evil plan. Blair couldn't believe that Jack would spill out his plan, he must get off on it, Blair thought to herself. "Why would you want to do that to chuck and me? I thought you and chuck were in a good place after everything."

Jack scoffed as he began to pace around the room. "At one time we were in a good place. Though everywhere he went you followed and it was being shoved in my face. You were the only woman that I couldn't not seduce no matter how hard I tried. Honestly my nephew is a child compared to me. I could take you places that you've never been. This time you just want to get back and chuck and there is nothing I want more than you, Blair."

Suddenly the door opened and chuck walked in. He flashed a smile at Blair. "Honestly Jack, how stupid are you to just reveal your plot to Blair? You honestly think that she could just come over to you?" He asked.

Jack stared at chuck, confused. "She is here isn't she? For once she chose me!" He hissed.

This time chuck laughed. "Blair would never go to you," he said glancing at Blair. "Why don't you show him Blair."

Blair lifted her shirt to reveal a wire on her stomach. "You see," chuck began. "I heard everything that you said. You should really not tell everyone everything that you are doing, Jack. You should really learn how to have a good plot."

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes. "So what you figured out my plan? Honestly what are you going to do chuck?" He asked. "Are you going to hit me because that's about all you are good for!"

"No, Jack, I'm not going to hit you. Though I did mention to the police all of the hookers that you bought and the plot that you had against me. I told them that you wanted my money."

Jack stared at chuck and Blair. Jail? He said to himself. Jail, I can't go to jail. Jack found himself that he could not breathe.

Blair smirked to herself. "Don't worry you won't go alone. The police also think that Georgina is one of your hooker girls so she should be spending the night in jail also."

Jack had to get a drink, I'm too pretty to go to jail, he thought to himself. Chuck had actually managed to out do him."

Eventually the police came and took Jack away. Chuck watched his uncle go away. He put a hand around Blair's waist. He looked down at his phone, tomorrow was the anniversary of Bart's death. Maybe now he might actually be able to deal with everything. "Blair, I love you and why don't we go home and have family time with Henry?" He asked.

"I love you too," Blair said taking chucks hand. "There is nothing I love more than to have family time with you and Henry."

Chuck and Blair took each other hand and began to go home. They decided with their love that they could do anything together. Chuck and Blair were soul mates and there was nothing that could break them apart.

AN:/ thank you for reading. As a writer I think that this story is finished. Please leave me a review if you think that I should write more or a sequel. Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

AN:/ an epilogue at request for Chairville944. Thank you for reading. It's a little short but I like happy ending but I left a lot of room of a sequel.

A week later

Blair, chuck, Henry all sat at the dinner table enjoying a nice meal. Chuck looked over at his wife and his son. He couldn't help but smile, after all the craziness of the past couple of weeks. He couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to believe all the crazy rumors about Blair. Though he had to admit to himself, that he had been under a lot  
Of pressure so since Bart's death had been around the time.

Bart's death anniversary had passed, and chuck had a little trouble on that day. It wasn't that chuck had loved everything that Bart had done or that Bart was a terrible person in chucks eyes. Just how Bart died made it harder on chuck. Though on this anniversary chuck had come to a conclusion that he had not become anything like this father. That was one of chucks worst fears that he would end up like his father. Though as he looked at his wife and his son he knew that he would not be like Bart. Chuck had always swore that he would be a better father to chuck than he had. Chuck felt that he had ended up being a better father to Henry because chuck did not want Henry to have the same problems that he has.

Blair watched her husband who appeared deep in thought. She gently took his hand and rubbed it. She knew that whatever chuck was thinking about, that it must be okay because he had a smile on his face. "What were you thinking about?" She asked.

Chuck glanced at Blair being distracted from his thoughts. "Just how much that I love both you and Henry." He said with a smile. "Also that for once we have peace. We banned Jenny from the upset east side again and Jack is in jail," he said with a smile. "It's been nice to actually have some peace. We have been able to go feed the ducks with Henry and have a family night." Chuck decided that nothing could make him happier than what he was right now. With his wife, his son, and friends that had become like family to him. Chuck thought that there was nothing that he could not do do without his family. He knew that love was the key to everything and that it might be nice to have a little peace around here.

Well looks like C and B will live happier ever after. Though we all know that things in the upper east side can not stay at peace for very long. Until next time upper east siders. Xoxo gossip girl.

Jack bass sat in jail. Orange was not his color, he mused. Though he had a plan and sooner rather than later chuck would know a knew level of hell. Jack would let chuck have his happy time with Blair and Henry. Maybe it was better that Bart's death anniversary had passed because Jack wanted to face chuck at his best because Jack wanted fun.

AN:/ thank you for reading it means so much to me. Also thank you to everyone for giving my story a second chance. This last paragraph is meant to set up a sequel that I have in mind. It will be a little bit but please watch for a sequel. Until next time. Xoxo gossip girl.


End file.
